Undressed
by faithangel366
Summary: Inspired by the lyrics of the song undressed by Kim Cesarion. Kiba meets Ino thanks to his friends in a club and he wants to take her home. Kiba x Ino One shot and Lemons


The club was packed tonight. Half of the people were dancing on the dance floor, some were at the bar ordering drink after drink. The crowd was so big that the temperature was rising with every minute and the AC wasn't helping at all. Kiba was drifting in a haze because of the heat and all of the people. Places like this were making him feel on edge. But the club had opened a month ago and was the hottest place in Konoha and Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru wanted to see what the fuss was about. The couch where they were seated was big and round. In the middle was a small glass table with all of their orders. Kiba leaned in and grasped his glass of whiskey drinking all of it

-Whoa Kiba slow down. Are you planning to get drunk before the girls show up.- Naruto screamed in his ear while holding and squeezing his shoulder.

By saying "the girls" Naruto meant Hinata, Neji's cousin and her friends Sakura, Ten Ten and Temari. It wasn't that he didn't like it was just that once they came he would be left out alone. Hinata and Naruto were dating for six months now. They were a really nice couple and Naruto was bringing out the usually shy Hinata out of her shell. Neji was together with Ten Ten and Shikamaru had Temari. The only one left was Sakura but Sasuke had called dibs on her so he couldn't interfere. Not that he wanted Sakura for himself. The pink haired doctor had too big of a temper for him. A temper only Sasuke could handle.

-What's the point of staying sober? In a few minutes this table will turn into Paradise Love and I will be the only dude without a lady. I prefer to get drunk now and go home.- he screamed back

Naruto was about to say something in response but then suddenly he got to his feet and started waving at the crowd. All of the other boys turned to the direction he was waving in. Sakura was holding Hinata's hand and was helping her go through the crowd. Close behind were Ten Ten and Temari. They greeted everyone and took a seat. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke got up to get them drinks Sakura leaned in and started screaming so Kiba would hear her:

-Kiba we have a surprise for you.-she said and looked at the other girls.- One more person is coming. She is a colleague of mine in the hospital.

Kiba took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Why did they have to get up all in his busyness? If he wanted he could go to any of the girls in the club and leave with one of them. Even if they wanted to help him they didn't have to. Relationships and dates were not his thing especially right now. He could still feel the wound his ex left when she left him:  
-Don't tell me you are trying to hook me up with someone. Sakura I told you I am fine. If I have to say it ten times more I will. I am fine just the way I am.

Just as he finished that sentence he threw a gaze at the bar and froze. The haze he was in disappeared in a minute after examining the person in front of his eyes. She was tall and slim. He traced the line of legs from heels to where her dress was hiding her body. He blond hair was swinging from her left shoulder in big fluffy curls. Her violet dress was hanging in the front like curtains hiding a pair of perfect breasts. She had big blue eyes that matched her face and appearance perfectly. She turned around to hear what the bartender was screaming at her. Once she turned around Kiba thought that he was going to get a nosebleed. Her whole back was exposed. The dress was so low cut in the back that it almost exposed the split of her butt. The amazing thing was that the dress she was wearing would have made most girls look like sluts but her, it made her look classy and sophisticated.

Kiba was stunned. There were a million girls in this club and he was looking only at this girl. He looked at the glass in his hand. No, no way he was drunk this early. Sakura had noticed that Kiba was staring at Ino and made a small and simple plan in her mind. Sasuke was back and she quickly told him what she was intending to do. After he nodded she grabbed Kiba's sleeve and lightly pulled it to get his attention. He flinched a bit but gave his ear to Sakura:

-Kiba my friend is here but she can't see me. Can you go get her please?

-Which one?- Kiba asked in a disappointed tone. With the club that packed there was no way he could find the blond again.

-She is the one with the blond curly hair and violet backless dress.- Sakura said with a devilish smile.

Kiba did not need to look for her since he was looking at her for the past five minutes. Sakura told him her name and he stood up to go to her. The bumping into people and the screams around him didn't disturb his mind at all. He was making his way towards his target and once he reached and so close he made a mental note that he would do everything to take this girl home with him tonight. He lightly tapped her shoulder and she quickly turned around. Up close she was even more beautiful. Her blue eyes were sparkling in excitement by everything that surrounded her. He leaned in closer to her ear and smelled her perfume which was sweet and at the same time mysterious like herself:

-Ino, our table is this way. Sakura is there waiting for you.-he said and immediately felt stupid that he couldn't come up with a better opening line than this

She traced the direction where he was pointing and saw Sakura waving at her. Ino waved back and smiled. She was even more mesmerizing when she was smiling. She then looked at him in a questioning look, then her face lightened up and she leaned into him. He was restraining himself from looking down in her cleavage:

-I guess you are Kiba then. Sakura wasn't lying when she said you are handsome.

His heart missed a beat when he heard that. Sakura had talked about him to her. He hoped that the talk was nothing bad. She then turned around to receive her cocktail and looked at him expecting him to take the lead to the table but he only put his hand on her back and showed her the way. The way her skin felt against his fingers was like lying in silk sheets after she started avoiding the people and waling in front of him he couldn't help but look at her back and how deep the cut of her dress went. As he looked he imagined how he was grabbing the straps of the dress and sliding them off her shoulder and undressing her body.

Once they got to the table Ino kissed Sakura and the other girls on the cheeks and introduced herself to the boys. All of them scooped up so they can make her a seat next to Kiba. He could feel her thighs brushing in his. He could hear only her laugh and voice over the loud music. He felt like he needed a drink and filled his glass with whiskey from the bottle on the table and drank the whole glass. The burning liquid made its way down his throat and tears filled his eyes. Next to him Ino said:

-Take it easy big boy the night is still young. You don't want to go home this early do you?

Kiba smirked. She was an experienced one eh:

-I don't plan on going home this early that is if you don't want me to.

She chuckled and pushed him with her shoulder while saying:

-You always have something to say don't you

-Always remember that.

-So Sakura tells me that you work in the police as a dog trainer. Do you like your job?

-Yeah. I love those mongrels that are expecting me every day. And you how do you feel saving lives every day and night?

She took a moment to think how she should exactly say it. Then her face became serious

-I like it that I am helping people.

After that last line there was silence. Kiba noticed that the others were suddenly gone. He saw Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke at the bar while Shikamaru, Temari, Ten Ten and Neji were dancing on the dance floor. He felt that he should make his move now. He got closer to her and wrapped his hand around her shoulders and softly said in her ear

-I suppose you are single since you came here to meet me or you just came here to meet the girls?

She looked back at him with naughty flames dancing in her eyes than she said in seductive voice

-Well either come here to meet you or stay home alone watching a movie.

Kiba smiled. This girl knew the game he was playing and judging by her answers to his questions she was willing to follow. The rest of the two hours they were at club they were engaging in flirtatious conversations. It was like the others didn't even exist anymore. At one point the desire that was burning through Kiba's body couldn't hold on anymore so he whispered in her ear with a slow but firm tone:

-Let's get out of here

She just nodded and took his hand when he offered it to her. They said a quick goodbye to everyone and made their way outside of the club. They took a cab to his apartment and while seated in the back seat Ino showed the same desire he was feeling now. Her swift fingers unbuttoned the top of his white shirt and traced the firm muscular lines of his chest. He cupped her chin between his fingers and took her lips. Once he kissed her he felt a rush run through his body. The plum full lips he tasted were like a ripe strawberry just waiting for its juice to be sucked once bitten. He bit on her lower lip which earned him a chuckle on her behalf.

The cab stopped in front of the apartment building and they got out of the car quickly anxious to finally be alone with each other's lust. In the elevator Kiba trapped her by putting his hands on both sides of her head and licked the skin on her neck. She moaned in excitement and traced his hip with her leg. He grabbed her thigh and started making his way up her leg and was so close to her panties under the dress. In that moment both of them didn't care if they got caught by someone. They were getting drunk by the heated atmosphere that they were creating.

The elevator finally stopped on the eighth floor and went out. Ino grabbed his hand and went out on wobbling legs while laughing. He reached in his pants pocket to dig out the keys. Once they reached the door. Ino cupped his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Once he did Ino swiftly pushed him against the door and pushed her body against his while kissing him and placing a hand on his crotch. She felt that he was already hard and ready and whispered in his ear:

-You better hurry with those keys or you are going to get in trouble Kiba-kun.

She exaggerated on his name and let out a small laugh:

-Ino you can call me whatever you want but right now the only thing I want is to see you naked.

He finally unlocked the front door and both them were greeted by a bark in the dark. Kiba felt Ino flinch next to him

-Akamaru don't worry buddy it's me.

He turned on the lights and Ino found herself facing a huge white dog with brown ears. It was sitting now calmly and looking at her. She went to him and petted him on the head. In return Akamaru licked her hand and she chuckled:

-Yeah he is a sucker for attention- Kiba said behind her back she could feel him getting closer to her. In that moment her desire for him got even bigger-but where were we if you could remind me?

A devilish smile danced on Ino's lips as she got up to her feet again. With her back facing him she lightly grabbed the straps on her violet dress and moved them on her shoulders. The straps slid down her skin and the dress fell in her feet. Naked with only a purple thong to cover her womanhood in all her glory she was standing there only to hear a small gasp coming from behind her. She turned her head so she can see him and the only thing she met in those hazel eyes was desire and lust as he started walking towards her and lifted her in his arms. She did not expect that so she gasped but then laughed as she was kissing his chin and lips.

He carried her to his bedroom and softly let her lie down on the bed. Her blond hair was sprawled on the blue sheets like a waterfall and he leaned on top of her and started kissing her. His tongue caressing hers and exploring her mouth, she was moaning and arching her back under him. She suddenly moved her head and whispered in his ear in a deep tone while holding the urge to moan again under the kisses on her neck

-You saw me naked and undressed don't you think it's my turn to see you.

He smiled and took off his shirt only to reveal a six pack and tight chest muscles. His shoulders were broad and so was his back. Ino impatiently undid his belt buckle and started pulling down his pants. When they got rid of them she grabbed the elastic on his boxers but to her surprise he caught her hands and said in low husky voice:

-No yet

She had a questioning look on her face and as he moved down on her and he sucked on her rosy nipple and started caressing her tights and stomach. Under his touch she was burning and arching her back in excitement and pleasure. He pulled down her purple thong and started massaging her clit in slow circular motions. She gasped and almost screamed from pleasure. Kiba was smiling under his kisses on her breasts. He was glad that he was providing her the pleasure she deserved and longed for all night. Her impatient hands had gotten through his boxers and she grabbed his now throbbing and hard member. Ino felt how big he was in her hands and made a mental note that she wasn't going to be disappointed. He moaned in excitement while looking at her sparkling eyes. She was caressing him with the same paste he was touching her. She was wet and ready for him:

-I want you right now Kiba-she managed to let out through her now puff from kissing and biting lips

He grabbed a condom from the bed drawer and put it on quickly. Then he caught her knees and spread her legs. He was so impatient that he didn't think and just went in hard. She almost screamed from pleasure and surprise. He started pumping in and out in a slow motion watching her flushed face. It felt so good to be inside her. She was tight and hot and just what he had expected.

Suddenly her legs got a tight grab on him and rolled both of them so she can be on top. She started moving her thighs in quick pace and was moaning louder and whispering his name. He could feel her climax was coming from the way her muscles were tightening around him. He realized he couldn't hold it any longer. Small drops of sweat had formed on his forehead. He grabbed and squeezed her thighs.

Both of them squealed as they came together, once it was over Ino collapsed on his chest breathing heavy. Kiba could feel her heart pounding on his skin. He started caressing her on the back with the tips of his fingers. She looked at him and said in a tired tone:

-That was amazing.

-You are telling me that.

Both of them started laughing. They didn't go to bed immediately but got a second round of the same dish both had enjoyed so much. The next morning Kiba woke up in an empty bed. Recalling what had happened between him and Ino the night prior made him smile. But he felt a bit sad. Staring at the ceiling he realized there was no way to contact her. He had to go and ask Sakura or go to the hospital and try to find her. As he sat up in his bed something caught his attention. On the mirror that was hanging on the wall opposite the bed there was something written in a familiar pink lipstick the same lipstick he had on the collar of his shirt:

"Love to see u undressed again X.O.X.O" and a phone number written bellow. He couldn't help but smile and patted Akamaru who had gotten in his bed:

-Akamaru my dear friend I will accept that challenge.


End file.
